His Life
by Sharinganmistress
Summary: the secret life that Itachi holds. His reason for killing his clan.The true story to the misunderstud ninja. Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.
1. Storm

**Well here it goes a REAL story not the poetry stuff I posted before. The following is the type of font and what it means:**

Normalstory and/or speech

_fancy:thought_

**bold:authoress speaking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

The icy rain beat down on the light green grass. The shrill cries of animals searching for shelter echoed in the dark, misty forest. A young boy of maybe twelve or thirteen laid with crimson eyes wide open, his raven hair was plastered to the exposed side of his face. The other side of his face was hidden behind a mask that looked as if it once resembled a wolf or dog of some sort. His arms were twisted and cut he also had a deep gash located in his waist. His small chest moved up and down trying to keep up with his slow beating heart._"Where am I? What in the world happened?"_

Slowly the boy sat up, wincing at the pain that rippled up his spinal cord. He looked around at the strewed remains of what he could barely make out of his once chipper team. _"Who could have done this?" _the thought raced through his mind as he steadied himself against a tree. He pulled the kunai from his arm, the initial read "U" followed by a clan symbol . . . his clan symbol. _"Did he throw my own knife at me or was it . . . no, not my father!" _the horrific thought raced through his mind causing him to stumble back. He groaned as the blood began too poor out of the wound on the back of his knee. Steadying himself on a sheathed sword he staggered to little town, also as the home of the Uchiha clan.

All the lights in the homes were out so he had to find his way across the dark little town. He finally came across the mansion where his family, the lords and ladies of the clan, resided. He slowly slid open the screen only to be greeted by a little boy. " 'tachi!" said the cute little boy with a huge toothy grin on his face. The older boy looked at the smiling younger one and walked down the hall. The little boys smile dropped as he watched his older brother literally drag himself down the hall to his room. The screen to his parents rooms slid open and a woman rushed out to cover the younger boy's eyes. "Sasuke! Oh my poor baby!"she said with a cry. _"He doesn't need to see a shinobi's life . . . not yet"_ She picked up Sasuke and took him to his room before going to the older boys room. "Itachi...Itachi...sweety do you need anything. Would you like me to run you a bath and find the first aid box?"she asked stepping into the boy's room.

The room was fairly large, one wall was home to hundreds of slots that housed scrolls of all sorts. There was a wooden desk on the right side and a oak dresser that sat on the opposite side of the closet door. Under a large window sat a bed with navy blue bedding. The room, that usually smelt of the garden that sat just outside the window, now smelt of blood. The woman walked in and sat on the bed next to her son. Slowly stroking his wet hair she hummed a lulling tune. "Mom...that bath sounds really inviting...could you please start it?" he asked. The women smiled at her son and nodded. She got up and began to run the warm water for a bath then she got up and walked to the door, "Call me when you're ready for me to bandage those wounds of yours . . . okay."She said then exited the room. Itachi nodded then smiled, he removed his bloody garments and stepped into the steaming water. The warmth spread over his chilled body quickly causing his mucules to relax.

He sighed heavily and let his body sink into the warmth.

A few hours later he got out and got dressed in some white button up PJ's and called his mom so she could tend to his wounds. His mother's touch was gentle, unlike those of the ANBU nurses who would wench your wounded body part back into place or quickly stitch an open wound, WITHOUT the numbing stuff the normal nurses used. So Itachi would usually drag his worn body home for his mother to treat. Itachi looked at his smiling mother as she applied the ointment to his cuts and wrapped them. He thought about telling her of the attack his father launched on him, he didn't though because he would rather not here his parent's fight AGAIN for the tenth time in the last two days. Once his mother left, he pulled the cotton comforter over his warm body, in under a minute the boy was in a deep sleep.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Please**


	2. The plot

**Chapter 2**

The sun shone brightly through Itachi's window. Itachi sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked out at the garden, shining drops of dew slid of the leafs. _"Wow...morning already?"_ He thought. "Bwig bwovew awr you wake yet?" asked little Sasuke as he peeked in the door. "Yes onni-chan I'm awake."said Itachi. The little boy smiled then ran over to his brothers bed. "Gwess what today is bwig bwover!" exclaimed Sasuke. "What onni-can?"asked Itachi. "Ggggwwwweeeessss!1" Sasuke whined. "Hmmmmmmm...you're...BIRTHDAY!" shouted Itachi as he picked up the little boy and tickled him. "B-bwig bwover! S-STOP!"shouted Sasuke in between giggles. Itachi let his brother go and watched as he skipped out of the room. Itachi smiled then rubbed his arm.

"_Dang! Acting up already! Man I cant belive my own father attacked me!"_ and just as that ran through his head his father walked in. "Itachi I heard that you let two people die." said his father as he got closer to his sitting son. Itachi braced himself for what was coming next. His father brought back his hand then with all his might swung at his son striking him across the face. The force of the impact caused Itachi to go through the glass window and hit the hard cement a few feet bellow. Itachi just lay on the wet cement, blood slowly streaming from the corner of his mouth. "ITACHI!" cried his mother as she raced to his side. "THIS TIME YOU'VE GONE TO FAR!"she shouted to her husband who was smiling in what was left of the window. She helped her son up, blood was gushing from the wounds that reopened. " 'tachi! Bwovew!" cried Sasuke as he ran over to his brother. Tears poured down Sasuke's face as he saw the anger in his brothers eyes. The bitter hatred began to build up in his mind...against his father. Itachi glanced up at his mother, the world slowly went dark and Itachi passed out. Sasuke buried his head in his brothers chest trying drown out the loud crash of glass against the wall and the yelling. Itachi rubbed his brothers back while staring blankly at the cealing. Then the sound of a knife being pulled from it holder was heared followed by a small cry. Then he heard the front door slide open and slam shut. _"I have to see what happened!"_

"Onni-chan...stay here." said Itachi. He got up and left his qivering brother alone. "Hello..."his voice echoed through the mansion. "I-Itachi...sweety...don't be angry at your father..please...he only wants whats best for you."said his mother from the place she was sitting on the floor. Itachi went over to his mom her arm was only slightly bleeding. So after a few hours and wraps later Itachi laid down for a short nap.

"_Once...once they loved each other...so why did that change?"_he thought as he splashed his face with cold water. "Bwig bwovew why was mommy cwying? Is it daddy did he huwt mommy?"asked Sasuke. "Onni-chan...please go lay down."said Itachi.Sasuke went down the hallway and into his room. Itachi reached for the sword under his bed, he unseathed it and looked at the reflection in the blade. _"He WILL pay for all the pain he's caused."_ thought Itachi as he touched the cut on his lip. "Itachi..."his mother peaked in the door. Her eyes had changed from the beautiful blue to a deep red. _"T-The sharingan?"_ "Mom what do you plan to do?"asked Itachi, his head sightly cocked. "Itachi watch your brother I'm going...out" said his mother.

Itachi's mom walked out the front door and straight into the forest. "Mom," Itahci whispered as he lifted his hand to touch the vanishing image. _"She cant stand up to him...why does she insist on going? What good will it do?" _Itachi slammed his fist against the wall causing the pictures to go crooked. "Dang...why do I have to do this?' Itachi asked himself. Later that night the Uchiha lord returned with a locket. "Here do something with it" ordered the father as he threw it to Itachi. He examind the locket, small smuges of blood were locked in the diamonds coressing the heart. _"This is mothers!"_ Itachi ran to his room and pulled out the sword, _"Sasukes asleep...now is the perfect time to strike down that wicked creature."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Getting away with murder

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Italics: Itachi's thoughts_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was now around 11 o'clock. The mansion was silent and completelydark. Silently Itachi slipped out of his room and down the hall. He slid open the door to his parent's room. It was deadly silent and pitch black. _"Where is he . . . he's not in bed so where could he have go-." _Itachi was interrupted by the words of his father. "Oh my son, you can kill me but you'llnever be able to stray from the path I took. You'll end up being just like me." _"N-No I'll never be like him . . . I refuse to!"_ Itachi spun around swinging his sword in a horizontal strike. His father easily dodged and struck out at his son with mere fists catching him off balance and knocking him down. Itachi wiped the blood from his mouth and stood back up spreading his legs apart enough to keep his balance, he brought his sword back in front of him. _"This time I'll get him. I just have to swing my sword like this and then-."_ Itachi had brought his sword back to his body and with all the physical strength he could muster, stabbed out at his father.

Thick black clouds moved in front of the pale moon, and the room went darker than before. Itachi tried to see his opponent in the black room but saw nothing, he only heard a strained gasp for air and a thump. The screen to the room slid open, and little Sasuke stood at the entrance a candle placed firmly in his right hand, "Bwover," he started, "what happened, weaws mommy and daddy?" Itachi looked down at what seemed to be his father. Sasuke looked at his older brother in terror, his black eyes large and shining from the newly formed tears. Itachi walked over to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sasuke look at me. One day five years from now you'll be a ninja, on that day I want you to find me . . . and . . . kill me." Itachi looked at his brother with stern serious eyes. "Bwover, but I don't undewstand." Sasuke whined. "One day you will. Just keep your promise." Replied Itachi. Sasuke nodded and wiped away his tears. Itachi hugged his brother and whispered, "I'm sorry." Sasuke tried to jerk away but Itachi had already brought his fist and embodied it into his diophram. Sasuke gasped and fell forward. Itachi laid his brother on the floor. _"By the time he wakes up he'll be in the hokagaes hands."_ Itachi took one last look at his brother, then he removed a locket from around his neck and placed it in Sasuke's hand. _"Good-bye little brother." _Itachi walked out the door and disappeared into the never-ending darkness of the forest.

The rain beat down furiously, animals screeched and squealed as they searched for shelter. Itachi sat under a large tree, staring at his once blood-covered hands. _"Have I gone mad! I killed my father and KO'd my little brother! What's wrong with me!"_ Itachi sighed and looked at the ground. "Itachi," whispered a voice. Itachi looked up, his eyes went wide as he saw who it was. The man standing before him was a legend, before him stood Orochimaru.

------------------------------------------------To be Continued-------------------------------------------


End file.
